


The Sight of Blood Excites Me

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Park Jinyoung-Jr., Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Multi, Multi - Freeform, OT3, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Vampire AU, Vampire!JB, Vampire!jinyoung, Vulgar Language, mentions of blood drinking, mentions of bloodlust, poly couples, smut with feelings, smut-M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: Youngjae just wants to get out of the club and go home, but he's approached by two strangers, and oh. They might be a thing, but they want him to join them for the night (and eternity) and Youngjae isn't one to turn down such attractive strangers, especially not with the alcohol in his system.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so idk if the slight intoxication requires a warning tag or not but I'm putting something here just in case, so please, if sex under the influence of alcohol isn't something you wish to read, don't say I didn't warn you.

Youngjae pushed through the crowd with less determination than he usually would have, the alcohol running through his veins making him feel electric, buzzing, sluggish. He just wanted to make it back to the couch at the other side of the room, but all these sweaty bodies were in the way, cloyingly sweet perfume and beer mingling in a thick cloud that threatened to choke him. He gently shouldered past a group of girls that were more than hammered, collapsing on the couch next to a couple with their tongues down each others’ throats. He let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.  
He wasn’t drunk, persay, but the alcohol was doing more than enough to make his senses buzz. Even over the booming bass of the music playing, he heard the cleared throat and looked up to see the two most gorgeous guys on the planet, probably. The one on the left was shorter, with soft looking pink lips and flawlessly smooth porcelain skin, dressed in a dark denim button-up and dark jeans. His dark hair fell onto his forehead and he was a few inches shorter than the man on the right, whose hair was messily coiffed back off his forehead, a beautiful auburn color. This one had strong eyebrows and dangerously slanted eyes softened only by the blatant curiosity in them. Above one of them were twin birth marks, and his numerous earrings glinted in the strobe lights. They were absolutely wrapped around each other, and Youngjae’s senses seemed to be heightened. He noted with only a slight hint of disappointment (he insists), that their hands were locked.  
“I’m sorry, um, this was probably your spot, I just needed to sit for a bit,” he stammered, eyes connecting electrifyingly with the taller of the two. As he went to stand up, the shorter of the two pressed him down softly, climbing into his lap and borderline straddling him. (Scratch that, he was straddling him.)  
“You don’t have to leave, baby,” He purred, smooth voice low and sexy as the warm breaths stirred the hair by his ears.  
“Not unless you’re leaving with us.” He punctuated this statement with a sinful roll of his hips, and Youngjae’s breath hitched at the delicious friction against his growing erection. He was barely aware of the other man’s presence as he sat down next to him until fingers gripped his chin and gently turned his head, meeting a pair of sweet lips that tasted of honey. Youngjae felt overwhelmed, but the palm against his cheek was soft and cool, holding him together. His hands came up to hold the man’s hips on his lap, lips moving slick against the taller man’s.  
“I’m Youngjae,” He panted. The man kissing him smiled. “Jaebum. And that’s Jinyoung.” Youngjae breathed out profanities as Jinyoung leaned down and nibbled on his neck, hips still drawing circles on his own.  
This was so vulgar, so inappropriately perfect, that Youngjae felt his heart leaping.  
Jaebum grinned against his lips, sucking on the bottom one, before pulling away at the same time that Jinyoung’s hips stilled and his hands found Youngjae’s still on his hips. His thumbs stroked velvety soft circles into the tops of each.  
“So,” Jaebum breathed, forehead pressed to his.  
“What’ll it be, Youngjae?” 

 

Youngjae grasped desperately at the sheets, eyes lusting up at the man towering over him. Jaebum removed his jeans and Jinyoung was already on the bed, kissing up and down Youngjae’s torso with sinful lips and hungry nibbles. Jaebum grinned down at them.  
“The two prettiest boys in the world, both so hard for me,” he murmured, eyeing the aching tent in Youngjae’s boxers, the small spot of precome growing with each minute. One of his hands gripped tightly onto Youngjae’s hips, whilst both of Jinyoung’s fluttered over his torso, alternating between grazing his happy trail to tweaking his nipples, and Youngjae was gone, gone, gone.  
It had been a long time since Youngjae had gotten laid in general, and he’d definitely never been with two people at once, let alone two gorgeous people with gentle hands and such dirty words falling from pretty lips.  
“Isn’t he lovely, Jinyoungie?” Jaebum murmured, eyes raking over Youngjae’s body as he pulled off the boxers, releasing his length. It curled prettily against his tummy, beading crystals of precome, the tip flushed a deep pink. Jinyoung hummed his agreement from where he was mouthing at the side of Youngjae’s neck, just under his ear, and Jaebum smirked as he captured Youngjae’s lips with his own again. One of his hands (or maybe it was one of Jinyoung’s,) found his length and tugged lightly, and he gasped into Jaebum’s mouth. Teeth nibbled on the side of his neck and his bottom lip was pulled into Jaebum’s mouth, and the hand on his dick was absolutely glorious.  
The haze of alcohol and the pretty pink lenses of pleasure merged into a soft-edged daze as Youngjae felt a hot tongue probe his hole, flicking over the ring of muscle and dancing over his perineum before nimble fingers used the saliva to begin scissoring him open, long fingers definitely Jinyoung’s, who was being lovingly touched by Jaebum. Youngjae could easily see that they were in love rather than just lovers, but what confused him is that they turned the same loving gaze on him as a hand wrapped around his cock and lips sucked bruises into his skin, but he knew he was just a wild night to them, and that was okay.  
“Please fuck me, fuck me hard, please,” he whined.  
He groaned as Jaebum positioned himself behind Youngjae, laying him on his side facing Jinyoung, who pumped himself a few times before shimmying down the bed and taking Youngjae into his mouth, and Youngjae watched as Jinyoung’s dick leaked precome too. His senses were overwhelmed by hotwetpinktight. He flicked his tongue over the slit just as Jaebum slid inside of him, distracting him from the burning heat.  
Four hands were gentle on his body as they stroked him lovingly, tweaked his nipples, stroked over his cheeks. Jaebum tentatively rolled his hips, making Youngjae cry out as his prostate was rubbed against.  
“Did I hurt you, Jae?” Jaebum murmured into his hair. Youngjae shook his head fervently, needing more and needing it now. Jinyoung released him from his mouth with a wet pop and used his saliva to stroke him deliciously slowly.  
“No, fuck that felt so good Jaebum, please,” he babbled. Jinyoung continued stroking him as Jaebum set a punishing pace, falling into a rhythm that had Youngjae’s tummy covered in cum more than once. He would have been embarrassed at how fast he’d come undone if it weren’t for the hungry gaze Jinyoung hooked him with after his first orgasm.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Jinyoung murmured against his lips. He kissed him deeply, breaking away after a moment to kiss down his jaw, up and down his neck greedily. “Jaebum,” he moaned. Jaebum licked the sweat from Youngjae’s neck and nibbled on his ear lightly, humming in response as his hips continued to roll into Youngjae. “Do you want to, or can I?”  
Youngjae barely registered his words, too lost in the haze of Jaebum, Jinyoung, together, with him. He moaned wantonly against Jinyoung and Jaebum whispered something he didn’t catch, and soon Jinyoung’s lips were on his again, slick and greedy for more, teeth clicking against his every now and again. He nuzzled into his neck and sucked a large bruise, and Jaebum sped up his thrusts, close to his own climax. Jinyoung bit down hard into his skin as Jaebum filled him up, making Youngjae cum once again.  
His neck burned as Jinyoung bit harder, a searing pain diffusing into his veins. Jinyoung pulled away with blood on his lips and smeared down his chin, the bright color starkly different to his skin, and Youngjae’s movements felt sluggish as he turned to look at Jaebum. His hands cupped Youngjae’s face softly, stroking away the pained tears with gentle swipes. He pressed soft kisses to Youngjae’s lips, his eyelids, his nose.  
“Shh, Youngjae, it’ll be over in a moment. I know it hurts baby boy, just stay with us, okay?” Youngjae nodded dazedly, unable to see more than blurry shapes through the foggy tears filling his eyes. His body arched off the bed as the burning sensation reached towards his heart, trapping it in fiery fingers and squeezing.  
This was, by far, the worst part. He felt the blood pulsing from his neck slow, felt his heartbeat still, and his brain panicked. With the last energy he had, he attempted to get up, toppling into Jinyoung’s arms. 

 

Youngjae woke up swaddled in thick, fluffy blankets, and his skin tingled. Jinyoung was curled into his left side, head nuzzled up to his neck, and soft breaths fell onto his bare skin. Jaebum was on his other side, playing with his hands sleepily, pressing gentle kisses to his knuckles and tangling his own fingers with Youngjae’s. Youngjae squeezed his hand to let him know he was up.  
“Wha’ happ’nin’?” he slurred, brain fuzzy.  
Jaebum smiled knowingly, kissing his cheek.  
“You shouldn’t try to get up for a while, okay? Just rest. We’ll bring you something to drink in a few.” Youngjae felt himself being pulled back into the warm darkness of sleep as Jaebum gently traced over the hickeys littering his chest. 

 

This time, Youngjae woke up alone, however, still cocooned in blankets. He reached out for either Jinyoung or Jaebum without opening his eyes, whining when his hands hit cool silk.  
“Good morning, sunshine,” A voice cooed from the doorway. He opened his eyes to see Jinyoung holding a mug of something hot, passing it to Youngjae and petting his hair as he drank greedily. Youngjae hummed into the cup.  
“Tastes good,” He mumbled.  
“I would hope so. Jaebum insisted on using his instead of mine.”  
“What?” Jinyoung smiled at him, tucking his hair behind his ear.  
“Finish drinking, and we’ll explain.”  
Youngjae complied, the drink smooth and thick against his lips, calming as it slid down his throat. It tasted of milk and honey, of rum cake and maple syrup. He swallowed the last of it down and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, stomach dropping as he saw the vivid red against his skin.  
Jaebum walked in quietly, sitting on Youngjae’s other side and rubbing the blood away.  
“We have, um, well,” he began.  
“We’re vampires,” Jinyoung said.  
Jaebum nodded. “And, uh, you are too, now.”  
Youngjae coughed, eyes squeezing shut as surprise forced the air from his lungs.  
“You fed me blood?”  
“You had to have something to recuperate,” Jaebum said. “If we hadn’t, Jinyoung’s venom would have driven you insane. You’d have caused yourself an aneurism, trying to fight it.” The knowing tone in his voice made Youngjae nauseous. A cool hand rubbed his back softly and he ignored how deeply comforted he felt when it did.  
“Why me,” he rasped. “Why me?”  
He looked up at them, seeing them share a moment of eye contact before Jinyoung pulled him back up and played with his hair. Youngjae struggled weakly, slumping against him as he kissed the crown of his head.  
“We, well,” Jinyoung began.  
“We were drawn to you,” Jaebum said. “Your scent was different. Innocent. You didn’t care that we were already a couple, either. You wanted to join us regardless.”  
Youngjae knew he was correct.  
“And you’re so pretty, Youngjae, and so precious and small, we couldn’t resist.”  
Youngjae’s hand fluttered up to his own neck, gently probing the skin where Jinyoung had bitten him, but finding nothing more than his usual smooth skin.  
“Where’s the bite gone?” he asked. Jinyoung chuckled, pulling him closer.  
“The venom healed it, pretty boy.” He said, chest rumbling against his back.  
“Why do I feel like this?” He asked again. (So full of questions, that one.)  
Jaebum laced their fingers together and Youngjae felt a ribbon of warmth snake through him, putting him at ease.  
“Partly because we’re willing you to be,” Jaebum said. “But mostly because you’re bonded to us now. Bonded to Jinyoung through his bite, and bonded to me through sex.” Youngjae blushed but sank into the touch as Jinyoung stroked his cheek.  
“Is it like this all the time?”  
Jaebum smiled softly at him, bringing his hand up and kissing his knuckles.  
“Yes.”  
“And I have to.. To drink blood?” His eyes prickled softly as he thought of killing someone in an alleyway, blood staining his front.  
Jaebum nodded, squeezing his hand. “You don’t have to have human blood, though,” he said. “Vampires can feed off of each other, but it’s a very intimate act.” He glanced at him protectively. “Now that you’re one of us, you’ll be able to tell who around you is a vampire as well. And a lot of them will want a shot at a newly created.”  
“But you’re ours,” Jinyoung murmured in his ear, voice low.  
Youngjae nodded, reaching for Jaebum. The older acquiesced and pulled him into a warm embrace, Jinyoung on his other side, and Youngjae for once felt like he was home.  
“Yours,” He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Okay so i seriously had like 0 ideas on how to end it so I’m sorry if this ending seems rushed or anything?? Or if it’s weird???? Idk I just love my OT3 so much and want them to be happy together for all of eternity bc they deserve to live forever and love forever  
> Special thanks to Maeva and Lexi for listening to me rant about my 2young2jae feels, if that’s even what these cuties are officially shipped as.


End file.
